


Run Too Fast and You Risk it All

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Denial/Delay, Comeplay, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Harry, Dominant/submissive relationship, Harry is the angry daddy, Humiliation, Louis is the bad baby, M/M, Rimming, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, bdsm relationship, they are still boyfriends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are a sub you shouldn't call your daddy names.</p><p> <br/>or The one where Louis is bored and looks for his daddy in the home office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Too Fast and You Risk it All

**Author's Note:**

> music recommendations are:  
> Little Me by Little Mix  
> What do you mean? by Justin Bieber  
> Friday I’m In Love by Yo La Tengo  
> Road To Joy by Bright Eyes  
> The Execution of All Things by Rilo Kiley  
> Fool for Love by Lord Huron  
> Lost in My Mind by The Head and the Heart
> 
>  
> 
> this is heavy dom/sub so if this triggers you, please don't read!

Louis peaked his head around his daddy’s office door and slowly entered after knocking softly. He went up to his dominant and perched himself in the chair opposite of his desk. He sighed heavily and let his feet tangle off the arm rest. After sighing once again he lightly palmed himself, finally catching his daddy’s attention. 

 

“What do you want princess?” Harry asked with a stern voice.  
“ ’M bored.” Louis answered casually and continued palming himself.  
“Louis baby, what did I tell you about pleasuring yourself?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t you dare do that, only I am allowed to touch you and if you ever get yourself off, I won’t be nice to you with the punishment princess.” Louis answered, sounding rather bored.

 

“Well great, you remembered! So why do you still have your little hand on your prick?”  
“Because you worked all day in your office and I had nothing to do, I mean it’s my summer holidays after all and I want a little action.”  
“Baby I already told you that we will go on our holidays on the Seychelles in two and a half weeks, when I am finished designing this new hotel in Berlin.”

 

“But daddy, that’s two and a half weeks of not having enough time to really enjoy our time in bed together.”  
“Louis stop whining! When did you become such a whiny and greedy submissive? Now take your little hand off your prick and hurry off, the sooner you are gone, the sooner I can pick up working and finish for today. And then I can bend you over my knee for talking back to me. You deserve at least twenty hard slaps on that perky bum of yours.”

 

Louis whined at the thought of his daddy taking care of him the way he deserves for his behavior.  
He came into his office in the first place only to have something to look forward to in the evening. He grinded his hand even harder into his groin and even moaned a little.  
Harry looked distracted, but soon got a grip on himself and ordered Louis with a stern voice.

“Louis I said put your hand away from your prick.”  
“No!”  
“Louis don’t make me use the whips tonight!”

 

Louis cringed at that thought.  
Not in a bad way as you might think, but more in a good way because after Harry used the whips on him he could still feel the bruises the next day even when Harry was long gone to work. 

 

He finally sighed and put his hand into his hair to ruffle his fringe out.  
“Good boy. Now go and shower for tonight.”

 

 

Eventually he got off the chair and made a beeline for the door.  
Just when he thought Harry wouldn’t pay attention anymore, he mumbled a quiet “dick” to himself.

The word made Harry perk up and look at his disappearing feature.

 

“Louis come back in here!” Harry said in his stern and loud voice.

Louis turned back around and opened the door a little more to let himself in once again.  
“What did I just hear?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Come again?”

“I called you a dick.” Louis answered in a small voice.  
“That’s what I thought. Why did you call me that baby?” Harry asked disapprovingly.  
“Because you make me go away and I still have to wait until tonight to get fucked.”  
“What did daddy tell you why he couldn’t fuck you right now?”

 

“Daddy has to design a hotel in Berlin.”  
“Exactly! Come over here little Louis, stand right in front of your daddy.”

 

Louis scurried over to Harry and stopped right in front of his dominant. Louis was wearing a plain white t-shirt and cute little white lace panties, just like Harry liked it. Through the thin material Harry was able to see Louis’ dick already being half hard, just from the thoughts of him being whipped later that day, and a little touching.  
Harry held Louis by his hips and stared intently at the cock in front of him, making Louis wiggle a little in his grip.  
Normally he liked the attention on him, but Harry staring like that when he was just about to explode mere seconds ago made the young boy feel a little exposed to the older man. 

 

Suddenly Harry gripped Louis’ member inside the panties and Louis hissed a little at the tight contact.

 

“Be quiet.” Harry demanded. “Every sound will make you get five more slaps tonight.”  
Louis whined and tried to thrust into Harry’s fist.

 

“Now you’re already at thirty-five, stop now.”

 

 

When Harry decided Louis was hard enough, he ordered him to strip and stand in front of him again.  
Louis did and Harry was granted with the sight of his little delicate submissive bowing his head, having his hands clasped behind his back and his hard-on standing red and leaking between his legs.

 

Harry wanted nothing more than wreck that little precious thing that was his boyfriend.  
“So beautiful” Harry whispered and swiped his thump over the prick once.  
Louis tried to keep quiet, but it was hard, because he didn’t have any action within the last two days.  
“Now apologize princess.”

 

“I am sorry daddy for calling you a dick that was uncalled for. I won’t ever do it again. I don’t know why I used such a bad word to insult you. Your princess regrets it.”

 

Harry lightly petted his bum and ordered his baby to sit in the corner, collar around his neck, cockring on his prick and little bow tie around the head of his penis.

 

“Such a good boy, waiting patiently for me to finish my work. Gotta wait some more hours though.”

 

Louis felt so degraded sitting in the corner of the big office, but he knew the safe word and he also knew that Harry just wanted to teach him a lesson. Fortunately they were in Harry’s home office and not in the office of the company, because then maybe one of the coworkers would have come in and seen what they were up to. Not that they didn’t know which lifestyle Harry liked, but Louis prefered it to stay just between him and his daddy. His knees started to hurt real bad after a while, even on the fluffy carpet. Louis was quite used to this kind of scene, as Harry often demanded him to stay in one position for more than two hours. Louis was anxious to finally be able to move, but he tried to be as quiet and still for his daddy as possible.

 

Finally Harry made him stand up after three and a half long hours. The boy was a little wobbly on his legs as it didn’t occur often that his daddy wanted him like that for three or more hours. He was relieved to finally be able to move.  
Harry picked off the tie and freed his penis of the cockring. Then he sat Louis on his desk and fucked into him in one go.

 

“Bad boys don’t get prep” he panted and hit Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis whimpered and slung his arms around Harry’s neck to stabilize himself.  
Harry soon came, because staring at his sub being all naked for him for hours made him hard as a rock.  
“You won’t come until I say.” He whispered into Louis’ ear.  
“Oh and I also want you to keep the cum inside your tight little undeserving arse.” 

 

“Tell me how you don’t deserve my cum inside you, because you’ve been such a naughty boy.”  
“Daddy I’m so glad to have your hot semen inside my ass, it feels so good and I never wanna let it go. I wish I could feel you inside my hole all day. I don’t even deserve you treating me so good, I was so bad and now your cum is filling me up and I have to hold very tightly to not let anything slip. I don’t deserve one drop and yet you trust me enough to give it all to me.”

 

“Good boy. You’re right, you don’t deserve one drop, and yet here you are, having me fill your insides with my cum. Now be a good little princess and lay on the desk on your stomach.”  
Louis did as told. Harry spread his legs lightly and licked one fat stripe down his lovers crack.

 

 

Louis had to hold back his tears and clench his arse tightly, because this just felt so good and he wanted to cry. Harry picked up the metal ruler from one of the drawers in the desk and without warning he brought it down on the boy’s ass. Louis cried out very loudly and started to sob into the desk.  
After a few rather light slaps, Harry ordered Louis to count. The dominant delivered ten really hard slaps to the boy’s ass that already starting to bleed a little. He sat down the ruler and soothed the burning red flesh. Meanwhile, Louis didn’t feel anything anymore, he felt like he was on a cloud watching himself getting slapped by Harry. The dominant man whispered into the boy’s ear until he returned to the living and petted his bum.

 

“Show me my cum Louis, show me all of it.”

 

Louis opened his ass with a cry and all of Harrys cum poured out of his lover’s tight hole. Harry moaned at the sight and Louis cried into his arms, because he was still rock hard and his dick was pressed onto the desk and he didn’t dare to move one inch. Finally, after what felt like years, Harry whispered into Louis ear: “Cum for me you little slut.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, leave comments and kudos if you did (:  
> -lms-


End file.
